Star vs. the Forces of Evil
|num_episodes= 39 13 (season 1) 22 (season 2) 21 (season 3-4) |executive_producer= Daron Nefcy Dave Wasson Jordana Arkin |runtime= 22 minutes (2 11-minute segments) |company= Mercury Filmworks (season 1) Toon City Animation (season 1) Rough Draft Korea (season 2-present) Sugarcube Animation (season 2-present) Disney Television Animation |network= Disney XD Disney Channel |first_aired= January 18, 2015 (sneak preview) March 30, 2015 (official run) }} Star và cuộc chiến với các thế lực yêu quái (tựa gốc: Star vs. the Forces of Evil) là một sê-ri phim hoạt hình khoa học viễn tưởng được sản xuất bởi Disney. Tập đầu tiên được phát sóng như một thử nghiệm vào ngày 18 tháng 1 năm 2015 và chính thức phát sóng vào ngày 30 tháng 3 năm 2015 trên kênh Disney XD, ngày 18 tháng 1 năm 2015 trên kênh Disney Channel, ngày 8 tháng 11 năm 2015 trên kênh Disney Channel (Châu Á). Chương trình được tạo bởi Daron Nefcy, người đã từng làm việc trong Wander Over Yonder. The show was created by Daron Nefcy (former storyboard revisionist for Wander Over Yonder), the first woman to create a show for Disney XD and the second to create a series for Disney Television Animation. Dave Wasson serves as director and Jordana Arkin as story editor, while both also co-executive produce the series. Disney XD ordered a second season for Star vs. the Forces of Evil before its official premiere on March 30, 2015. On March 4, 2016, they ordered a third season. On February 28, 2017, Disney XD ordered a fourth season. Plot Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an animated comedy adventure that follows fun-loving magical teen princess, Star Butterfly, who — after a few bold skirmishes with other-worldly monsters — is sent by her Royal Parents to live with the Diaz family on Earth, bringing along her own unique inter-dimensional style to her new planet. With the Diaz's teenage son Marco by her side, this foreign exchange student from another dimension embarks on new adventures battling evil villains throughout the multiverse and in high school, all in an effort to protect her powerful magic wand which she is still figuring out how to use. Cast Main cast *Eden Sher - Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz, Big Chicken *Alan Tudyk - Ludo, King Butterfly Secondary cast *Artt Butler - Rafael Diaz *Matt Chapman - Alfonzo Dolittle *Abby Elliott - Janna Ordonia *Grey Griffin - Queen Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Hope Hadley, Salty Barnacle waitress, police officer, koala patron *Daron Nefcy - Becky, pixie princess, Sabrina, StarFan13 *Minae Noji - Brittney Wong *Dee Dee Rescher - Miss Skullnick *Jenny Slate - Pony Head *Nate Torrence - Ferguson O'durguson *Nia Vardalos - Angie Diaz Guest stars *Dave Allen - Mr. Candle *Maria Bamford - Make-up Blast *Susan Bennett - Quest Buy Gift Card *Jodi Benson - Singing Teacher *Mayim Bialik - Willoughby *Esmé Bianco - Eclipsa Butterfly *Yvette Nicole Brown - Brigid *Nicole Byer - Princess Arms, Princess Jaggs *Anna Camp - Pixie Empress *Dana Davis - Kelly, Lady Whosits *Jim Gaffigan - Father Time *Michael C. Hall - Toffee *Jon Heder - Oskar Greason *Ralph Ineson - Demoncist *Damon Jones - Sir Lavabo *Carol Kane - Dr. Jelly Goodwell *JP Karliak - Naysaya *Jamie Kennedy - Helios *Tom Kenny - Bon Bon *Arif S. Kinchen - Princess Smooshy *Nick Lachey - Justin Towers *Lauren Lapkus - Higgs *Steve Little - Spider With a Top Hat *Ron Lynch - Narwhal Husband *Zosia Mamet - Hekapoo *Lamorne Morris - Grandmaster *Eric Christian Olsen - Rock *Eddie Perino - Seahorse *Brent Popolizio - Timmy *Brian Posehn - Lobster Claws *Melissa Rauch - Baby *Stephen Root - Brian *Sean Schemmel - Truth or Punishments Box *Amy Sedaris - Lydia, Mina Loveberry *Atticus Shaffer - Dennis *Pauly Shore - Johnny Blowhole *Constance Shulman - Milly Sparkles *Rider Strong - Tom *Patrick Stump - Ruberiot *Josh Sussman - Rock Johansen, Sean *Nick Swardson - Dojo Sensei *Jeffrey Tambor - Glossaryck *Tajna Tanovic - Ingrid Bloomgren *Jerry Trainor - Roy *Jessica Walter - Miss Heinous *Carl Weathers - Omnitraxus Prime *Billy West - Hungry Larry *Gary Anthony Williams - Rich Pigeon *Danny Woodburn - Pixie taskmaster *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Preston Change-O Additional voices *Pamela Adlon - Azniss Pony Head, Pamanda Pony Head, Shinda Pony Head, Shonda Pony Head, Teta Pony Head, Whistine Pony Head *Leigh Allyn-Baker - *Dee Bradley Baker - Bald eagle, giant spider, yarn monster *Eric Bauza - Cloudy *Jeff Bennett - Principal Skeeves, Justin Armberg, Francis Smithington, Bearicorn, Giraffe Monster, Gemini *Dominic Bisignano - Bearded hipster, Jorby *Corey Burton - Lance Lance Revolution announcer, Monster Arm *Dominic Catrambone - *Gregory Michael Cipes - Tad *Natalie Coughlin - *Eddie Deezen - Squares *John DiMaggio - Dogbull, Lord Brudo, sea serpent *Katie Driver - Young Moon Butterfly *Keith Ferguson - Jeremy Is Awesome vocals *Mark Gagliardi - Larry Kelpbottom, Seabunny Captain *Juliana Hansen - Princess Spiderbite *Kate Higgins - *John Infantino - *Maurice LaMarche - Guard of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses #1, King Pony Head, Squares *Phil LaMarr - Toby *Lyons Luke Mathias - Laser puppy, little boy on scooter *Tress MacNeille - Lady Avarius *John Mathot - *Scott Menville - Zeke *Bobby Miller - Slime Monster *Natalie Palamides - Foolduke *Rob Paulsen - Charlie Booth *Jim Pirri - Millhorse *Jonny Rees - Manfred *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rhombulus *Cindy Robinson - *Joshua Rush - Jeremy Birnbaum *Cole Sand - *Sonny Ashbourne Serkis - Young River Johansen *Lloyd Sherr - Cat with Human Face *Laura Silverman - Jan-Jan Pony Head, Khrysthalle Pony Head *Roger Craig Smith - *Fred Tatasciore - Buff Frog, Beard Deer, Emmitt, Quest Buy sloth clerks, Talon Raventalon *Chris Tergliafera - Rasticore *Kimaya Thais - Katrina *Joe J. Thomas - Emilio *Kari Wahlgren - Etheria Butterfly, Lady Scarfs-a-Lot *Hynden Walch - Pixie clerk *Kelly Ward - *Bresha Webb - Angel Pony Head, Hornanne Pony Head, Pranciss Pony Head *Travis Willingham - Mackie Hand, Meat Fork, Mildrew *April Winchell - Riddle Sphinx *Dave Wittenberg - *Gwendoline Yeo - Mrs. Liao *Keone Young - Japanese driver Crew *Daron Nefcy - Creator, Executive Producer *Kelly Ward - Voice Director *Dave Wasson - Developer History Daron Nefcy originally came up with the idea of Star and began pitching it to various television networks when she was a junior in college. The idea remained in her mind over the course of six years, and while the character of Star stayed the same, the show kept evolving and evolving. When she originally pitched the show to Disney, Star was a grade schooler who believed that she had magical powers, albeit it just being in her head. However, an executive suggested changing Star into a teenager with real magical powers. After feeling that she failed pitching the idea to SVP of Original Series Eric Coleman, Daron retooled her pitch, which resulted in Star becoming a foreign exchange student from another dimension with a magical wand. It took a year for Daron and her team to create a pilot, and two more years to create the first season. Several of the series' influences, according to Nefcy, include Sailor Moon, Bryan Lee O'Malley's Scott Pilgrim graphic novel series, and Joann Sfar and Lewis Trondheim's Dungeon series. Reception The series has received largely positive reviews since its premiere. As of September 2017, it holds an 8.2 rating based on 5,500 users on IMDb.com, an 8.4 rating based on 250 votes on TV.com, and a 3/5 star rating by Common Sense Media. Kevin Johnson of The A.V. Club gave the pilot episode a B+, saying that the show was something children could have a lot of fun with, noting how the show follows current trends in Western animation "towards large-eyed characters and quirky visual trends". Johnson stated that Star vs. the Forces of Evil "excels on wild, silly, and clever set-pieces to bring the laughs and action", but expected that adult viewers won't get much out of it. Furthermore, the premiere of Star vs. the Forces of Evil became the most-watched animated series debut in Disney XD's history, according to Variety. In 2016, Star reached over 100 million consumer views combined across Disney XD's media platforms. In reviewing episodes from the first season, Marcy Cook of The Mary Sue described the show as a blend of others such as Invader Zim and a sanitized Ren & Stimpy, with great appeal to tween and teen girls as well some laugh-out-loud moments for adults. Cook praises the show's appeal, "stylised and distinctive artwork", and main character but criticizes its occasional inconsistencies in characterization and episode quality. Caitlin Donovan of Epicstream listed Star among her top 10 animated series of 2015. She found the first few episodes to be "a little rough for me, like the show was trying too hard to be funny and weird", but that the show got better with character development and relationship building, with "a really dramatic, high-tension finale to the first season". Awards and nominations Trivia *The series' working title was Star and the Forces of Evil before it was changed. *The series was originally scheduled to air a sneak peek on November 26, 2014 before it officially premiered in January 2015. However, it was later removed from the schedule and replaced with a Star Wars Rebels rerun. Daron, when asked about it, replied that there wasn't any plans for a sneak peek that she knew of. The actual premiere date of the sneak peek episode was January 18, 2015, and the show's official premiere was not in January but March 2015. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' had the most-watched series debut for an animated series in Disney XD history, attracting 1.2 million viewers on March 30, 2015. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' had the first ever animated live chat on Facebook and YouTube. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' was the fourth most searched comedy television show on Google in 2017. *WatchMojo.com named this show #6 in their "Top 10 Cartoons For Anime Lovers" list. Release Gallery Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg|Series official poster with Disney XD logo. An image without the logo.jpg|Series official poster without Disney XD logo. S1E4 Star maniacal laugh.png|A shot from School Spirit in Star's promo. External links *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' on Wikipedia *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' on Behind the Voice Actors References de:Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen